


A New World, A New Life

by Thy_Undertaker



Category: Free!
Genre: Arabian AU, But they live in Japan, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, There is a little fluff sorry, big character death, im sorry but, its so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Undertaker/pseuds/Thy_Undertaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to move to a strange new country and create a whole new life doesn't always go as you expect it to, or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenPotatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/gifts).



> So, Happy Holidays! This is the first part of this and it is really short and I feel like it is kind of boring but I'm horrible at starting things but I know exactly where it is going from here and the other 3-4 parts will be longer and much, much more interesting so please bear with me for now! I really loved this prompt and am looking forward to finishing it :3

“Rin, it’s cold here.” The black haired boy’s voice echoed through the small room they shared, a tired and quiet sound. 

 

“I know..” Rin replied, equally quiet. They often found themselves curled up besides each other with the cold Japanese winter temperatures. They had grown up in the warm Arabian winters, so the rapid season change had startled them and they had been anything but prepared for it. 

 

“I want to go home.”

 

“Me t-,” A loud banging interrupted Rin and he turned to see their roommate, and Rin’s cousin,  Sousuke.

 

In fact, if it wasn’t for him, Gou, Rin, and Haru would all be out on the streets here. Sousuke had grown up here in Japan with his parents and had gotten into contact with Rin and Gou only a year and a half ago, they had met for the first time the day the three arrived to live with him. 

 

“Dinner is ready, you two.” He rolled his eyes at seeing the two cuddles cuddled up against each other and crossed the room, turning the knob on their heater. “If you are so cold you can just turn on the heater. Unless you were looking for a reason to be under the same blanket.” He smirked before exiting the room, leaving the two a bit surprised at his remark and both blushing fiercely. 

 

“W-wow, I’m seriously starving. L-let’s go eat.” Rin stumbled, rolling quickly onto the balls of his feet and quickly following Sousuke out without looking back. 

 

Sure, Sousuke knew they were a couple even though they were both men. Even Rin’s sister, Gou, knew that they were a couple. They didn’t try to keep it a secret since they were both very open minded people, but they were discreet about it. It was their personal business anyways and no one else needed to be a part of it, but it was still a little embarrassing when they made comments about it.

 

It was Gou and Sousuke’s turn to cook dinner that night and they had just finished setting the table when Haru finally stumbled out and everyone placed themselves appropriately at the table, it was quiet at first but Gou broke the silence first.

 

“So, have you found a new job yet?” She asked pointedly, looking at Rin. He had recently lost his job due to the small business he’d been working for as a secretary had permanently closed for business a few weeks prior and it wasn’t always easy for a foreigner to find a job.

 

He shrugged non-committally and shoved some rice into his mouth to avoid the question and she glared at him. “I know what you’re trying to do.” She sighed. “I suppose that’s a no.” She mused quietly and looked down at her bowl of miso, an awkward silence enveloping the table. 

 

“Oh, I know. Isn’t the store hiring, Haru?” Sousuke asked out of nowhere and Haru looked up, his bright blue eyes a bit wide at suddenly having been brought into the conversation.

 

He nodded. “Yeah, recently Mizu-san retired and another worker quit so we have a few openings.” He offered, suddenly catching on to Sousuke’s point. “I could probably get you a job at the store… you know… if you want one…” He told Rin, sipping on his soup.

 

Rin sighed. He really didn’t want to work there, but he needed a job and really didn’t have much of a choice. “That would be great if you could… I would really appreciate it.” He agreed with a blush, embarrassed that he could only get a job through his boyfriend. But, sometimes, you just didn’t have much of a choice.

 

Once they’d all finished eating, Haru and Rin cleared the table and put everything away, as well as cleaning the dishes. Haru washed and Rin dried.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Haru suddenly spoke up from where he stood, rinsing off one of the plates in front of the sink. Rin looked up in surprise and found himself blushing, surprising at Haru’s sudden interjection of their silence. He rarely offered words on most topics.

 

“A-about what?”

 

“About getting a job through me. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He explained and Rin looked away to hide his growing blush as Haru handed him the plate to dry.

 

“I-i know that!” He stammered hastily and a little quietly. Haru couldn’t help but smile. Rin was always such a confident person until it came to them by themselves and he always seemed to have a few fumbles, even after all of this time. 

 

“Of course you do.” The raven-haired boy finally replied after a while, going to hand Rin the plate but drew it towards him to draw Rin in and place a gentle kiss on his cheek, they both flamed a crimson red by now. 

  
“Baka.” He murmured, taking the plate and drying it off. But he couldn’t help but smile to himself when he turned away to put the plate in the cupboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin starts his new job and has a little celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of Rin and Haru in this particular chapter... there is some coming I promise. And this chapter does have a point... I also couldn't help but bring in the boys c;

“Rin, wake up. Rin.” Haru attempted to wake the other boy up, but it was futile. He was such a heavy sleeper and Haru did not understand it. How could he sleep so well in this cold place so far away from home?

 

Then again, Haru had never been very good at understanding other very well and he knew it. 

 

It took at least another five minutes of Haru’s prompting before Rin even reacted, rolling over with a groan, shoving the black-haired boy a bit.

 

“Unnngggg,” He protested and Haru sighed, ripping the blankets off of him. “Hey!” He protested loudly, the sudden blast of cold air seeming to awaken him.

 

“Get up, Rin. We have work.” He announced, spreading the curtains wide in their shared bedroom, the blinding early morning light filtering through the room. 

 

It took him another 10 minutes to officially get out of bed and exit the room.

 

Sousuke and Gou had already left the apartment, leaving Haru and Rin to fend for themselves. They made a quick breakfast, eating it with minimal conversation. They left within a half hour, joking about Haru’s horrible cooking skill when it came to anything but mackerel. 

 

He had been incessant about cooking mackerel with pineapple this morning, to which Rin promptly refused, arguing that eating mackerel three times a day was not healthy or delicious. 

 

“It’s disgusting, Haru. I’m this close to banning you from cooking.” Rin held up his fingers, close enough that you could barely slide a paper in between.

 

“You can’t do that, I’m paying our share of the rent right now.” Haru reminded him.

 

“Not for long,” Rin grumbled. The two continued to bicker playfully all the way to the convenience store.

 

Haru stepped inside, Rin following closely behind mind. “Morning, Makoto.” He greeted a tall boy with brown hair and kind green eyes.

 

“Morning, Haru. Oh, is this the boy you were talking about the other day?” Haru nodded and Makoto smiled brightly. “It’s nice to meet you! I am Tachibana Makoto, one of Haru’s coworkers.” He introduced himself, bowing slightly as was custom.

 

“I’m… Matsuoka Rin. Please take good care of me.” He responded, bowing back a little. Japanese tradition was so weird, their names were too. He was always forgetting the name he went by now; Sousuke had suggested they change their names to blend in a little better.

 

“Always! Now, give me a moment so I can go find the manager and introduce you to one of our other employees.” He smiled brightly before disappearing through a door. 

 

“Well, he sure is cheerful.” Rin remarked and Haru smiled.

 

“You’ll fit in just fine here. Most of us use our first names so it is more comfortable.” Haru told Rin comfortingly. Both of them preferred using first names as opposed to last names, although they did shorten Haru’s name. It is actually ‘Haruka’.

 

It was then that Makoto reappeared with a rather young looking woman, the manager of the store. She had long brown hair and bright brown eyes. “Hello, I am Miho Amakata. Please, call me Miho.” She introduced herself in a gentle voice and Rin introduced himself again.

 

“It’s nice to meet you-oh, Nagisa!” She called to a small blonde-haired boy who was carrying some boxes. He turned to look at them and his eyes lit up at the sight of the newcomer.

 

“Ooh, this is the newcomer, isn’t it?! It’s nice to meet you, I am Hazuki Nagisa!” 

 

“Matsuoka Rin. It is nice to meet you.” Rin greeted him with a smile. 

 

\---

 

Sure, they were only the staff at a convenience store, but they were a happy and surprisingly tight-knit little group. They even all decided to go out to dinner together and they called one of the other employees to enjoy the meal with them and to meet Rin. He was a tall bespectacled boy named Ryugazaki Rei. He was a bit strange in Rin’s opinion, but he wasn’t too bad at least. 

 

They all ate happily, joking around and getting to know one another. They were all about the same age, Makoto had younger twin siblings, Nagisa and Rei had been friends since childhood, and Miho had inherited the store from her grandfather and that’s why she owned it at such a young age(she was only in her thirties). 

“So, why did you two decide to come to Japan?” Miho asked out of nowhere, born of obviously innocent curiosity. 

 

Rin fidgeted at the question, a little uncomfortable by it.

 

_ Because they all died. _

 

“Haru and I decided we needed a change of scenery.” 

 

_ There is no one at home, waiting for us to return. _

 

“My cousin happened to live in Japan so Haru, my sister, and I decided to come and live with him.”

 

_ I couldn’t stand the memories anymore. _

 

“It’s been difficult relocating, but we are adjusting.” Rin finished, filling his mouth with food so he didn’t have to say anything more, not at the moment at least. He needed a few moments to collect his thoughts, casting them into the shadows of his heart which he avoided at all cost. It was a dark place he came here to escape from, even though he carried it inside of him. And he knew that, he knew it but he still ran and ran and ran. He let out a quiet sigh that only Haru caught.

 

After the meal finished they said their goodbyes and starting walking back home in the dark. It was cold so the two boys walked closely hiding their clasped hands between one another, unconcerned with whether or not others saw them. It was dark and mostly quiet out anyways.

 

“Are you alright, Rin?” Haru asked quietly and Rin nodded.

 

“It’s just hard, sometimes.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They walked in silence for a few moments longer until a loud ringing sound interrupted it, Rin reached into his pocket and pulled out his keitai, checking it. It was a number he didn’t recognize, but he answered anyways.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this... Matsuoka Rin?” A man’s voice asked from the other end and Rin’s pulse sped up. How did this man know his name?

 

“It… it is. Who is this?” He asked skeptically, glancing at a slightly anxious looking Haru.

  
“I am Sato Takahashi from the police department. We need you to come down to the hospital.” Rin dropped his phone at the words. The hospital? The police? What was going on? It meant only one thing. Sousuke, Gou, something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters will be posted tonight or tomorrow morning :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learns what happens to our precious babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: you may need a box of tissues for this chapter. I cried like three times while writing it, and it is almost impossible to make me cry.
> 
> Second: This is the last chapter and is the longest. This was supposed to be posted a couple days ago but my computer was acting funny and wouldn't let me access the document I keep it in!

Rin and Haru were at the hospital within minutes, both gasping for breath but neither one slowing down. They rushed into the emergency wing and quickly spotted the officer who they were looking for. 

 

“Are you Officer Sato-san?” Rin asked and the man nodded. “Wha…. what happened? Who is it? Are they okay?” The questions came off like rapid fire, his eyes were wide with fear and concern. He had not known his cousin for very long, but he still cared deeply for him, especially after all the hospitality he’d shown the three refugees. And Gou… he couldn’t lose his sister. She was so precious to him. 

 

“It was a car accident. Follow me.” He motioned for them to follow him and he led the two boys down the hallways and into one of the rooms.

 

Rin dropped beside the bed, his eyes wide with horror at the sight before him.

 

Bruises, blood, bandages, wires, tubes… they covered so much of the body that he almost couldn’t recognize the person that lay in the bed. Except for that beautiful, long red hair. It was unmistakeable who lay in that bed. No one else had hair like hers.

 

“Kaouthar.” He gasped, choking back a sob. He knew that was no longer her name, it was now Gou. She no longer belonged to that name… but he couldn’t help it. That was the name he had known his little sister by for so many years. 

 

“She was hit by a drunk driver. It would have been someone else who got hit, but she pushed them out of the way. I’m sorry, but I don’t know anything else.” Officer Sato told Rin. He bowed his head ever-so-slightly at Haru before leaving the room. One broken, one crying, and one shocked.

 

Haru moved towards him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Neither one of them said anything as Rin fought to hold back tears. It wasn’t long before a nurse entered the room.

 

“Are you a family member?” The nurse asked Rin, looking at him expectantly. He wiped blindly at his face for a moment before answering.

 

“Yes, I’m her brother, Matsuoka Rin.” He replied. “What is wrong with her?” He asked, hoping that it looked worse than she actually was.

 

“She is in a coma. There are so many injuries… She went through emergency surgery as soon as she came in.” The woman informed him.

 

“What does that mean? Is there anything we can do? There has to be something.” The words fired rapidly from his tongue. The nurse shook her head.

 

“I’m sorry Matsuoka-san. There is nothing more we can do for her… She is brain dead. She won’t wake up again. You may have to let your sister go.” The girl whispered.

 

Rin felt as if his world came to a halt and time just stopped. Brain dead? No. That couldn’t be it. She was so happy and they had just been eating dinner and laughing together the night before. She couldn’t be gone, not forever.

 

“No, she has to come back!” He protested in horror, clenching his fists in fear, frustration, anger. 

 

“Since you are her only immediate family it is up to you, but… we suggest turning off her machines and letting her go in peace if her condition does not improve by the end of the week-” the nurse continued talking about their options and expressing her condolences, how they wished they could have done more, about how there was just no hope for the broken girl that lay in the bed. 

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

Night had fallen and Rin was left sitting alone besides his sister, accompanied by only machines beeping around them. Haru was out getting them food. Rin had insisted he wasn’t hungry, but Haru knew better.

 

“Why did you jump out in front of that car? You shouldn’t be in this bed right now. Why did you have to play the hero, Gou? Did you want to leave me here? Or did you know that if you left here that Ummu and Abbun were waiting for you?” He clenched her hands, but continued to refuse to cry.

 

“I don’t want you to leave. Kaouthar, don’t leave me, please. I don’t think I can live without you… I need my bratty little sister to keep me in line. I need you to nitpick my cooking and my laundry and when I use the wrong japanese words and completely embarrass myself. I need you to smile and make me random bentos… I need you. Come back to me. Please.” He pleaded, bowing his head over the side of the bed in defeat. 

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

A week, two weeks, a month, 2 months, 6 months...

And the world just kept on going. Every moment that Rin wasn’t at work, he was at Gou’s side, praying that she would wake up… but by now he’d lost all hope. 6 months later and she had not so much as twitched, she couldn’t even breathe on her own. Machines did everything for her.

 

“Rin. I think it’s time.” Haru whispered one day. He hated to see Rin like this. They had grown up together, their families had been very close. Not only that but, even though they were both men, Rin was his lover and he loved him more than anything. He could not bear to see the person he loved the most in such agony. 

 

Rin nodded. “Alright.” He finally agreed. He shed the first tear in six months on the day that those machines stopped working for her. “I feel so alone.”Rin whispered into the silent room, sobbing into Haru’s chest who wrapped his arms around him, whispering calming words into his ears. They did not care if anyone saw them.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

It was almost as if he could not truly smile any longer. Sure, he could fake a smile just like the rest of us… but they became almost sad. Not the bright, triumphant smiles he’d had before. He grew a little more distant and less approachable. He was a mess who pretended to be put together.

 

Haru never forgot Rin’s words in the time that followed. They rang in his ears each day.  _ I feel so alone.  _ Somehow, those echos made it that much harder to approach Rin and they grew apart too quickly, too easily.

 

They didn’t do anything like they used to. There was no holding hands or nightly cuddles, no good morning or goodnight kisses. They never touched each other anymore, they barely even talked. It made Haru’s chest ache and his eyes burn with tears. He loved Rin too much. Too much to just let him slip through his fingers just like that.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

Sousuke was out of town that weekend visiting some close friends, leaving the two other men alone with the house. Rin was in the kitchen cooking, having officially declared himself tired of grilled mackerel. The silence seemed to stretch between the men, worse than ever. They used to sit in comfortable silences, just glad to be in each other’s presence. Now it was more distant. 

 

Haru’s chest ached painfully as he padded in the kitchen to set his glass in the sink, seeing Rin with a frown on his face. He passed him, stopping briefly at the sink, staring at the running water for a few moments, pain lancing through his chest yet again. He had the desire to just wrap his arms around Rin…

 

“Oi, Haru. What are you doing?” Haru realized he had done exactly that. Without even thinking, for the first time in months, he wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist, resting his cheek in the center of his back.

 

“I miss you, Rin. I miss you.” Haru whispered, tightening his grip and leaving Rin slightly shell-shocked. Missed? But he was right there.

 

“What are you talking about? I’m right here, baka.” He scoffed, attempting to shake off Haru. He only clung on tighter, forcing back tears.

 

“We don’t talk anymore. It’s like we’re strangers and I hate it. I hate it, Rin. I hate it.” Finally he just let go and let the tears fall. This shocked Rin. Haru never cried, he never expressed himself beyond small gestures that only he could recognize. 

 

“H-haru-”

 

“I know you’ve been hurting. I know it’s been hard I just… I wish you would lean on me more instead of pulling away. I love you so much and I feel like I am losing you, Rin.” Haru sniffled, hiding himself in the folds of the red-haired boy’s shirt.

 

Rin turned around and wrapped his arms around Haru. “I’m so sorry, Haru. I-I… I didn’t mean… I love you, Haru. I’m sorry sorry.” He whispered, squeezing Haru tightly into his embrace. 

 

“Can I kiss you, Haru?” He asked sheepishly, realizing how stupid he’d been lately. He hadn’t noticed how Haru was feeling, and now his lover stood crying in his arms.

 

Haru didn’t use words to answer that, but pressed his lips against Rin’s. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first, their first shared kiss in a long time. But it quickly grew into something harder, deeper, more passionate, more fierce, desperate almost.

 

“I’m so sorry, Haru… so sorry…” He murmured, peppering his jawline and neck with sweet kisses, occasionally a muffled “I’m sorry,” escaping into the air. Haru clung to him.

 

“It’s alright, Rin. Come on, let’s finish making dinner and eat.”

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

The room was dark and quiet and empty, save for the pair of naked bodies that lay entwined together in their bed. Rin hovered over Haru ever so slightly, Haru’s fingers clutching at the red hair as Rin moved his kisses from his lips down to his neck, letting his lip drag in between each kiss, earning him a shudder each time along with the occasional gasp.

 

“I missed you.” Haru whispered again as Rin moved down to his chest, gently teasing and pulling one of the pink buds there while attending to the other with his tongue, sucking and licking slowly and sensually, Haru’s grip tightened in his hair as he gave it an experimental flick.

 

“You don’t need to miss me anymore, I’m right here.” Rin promised, moving down between Haru’s legs, giving his member a few licks before lowering his head, gently licking around the outside of his hole, eliciting a sharp gasp at the sudden contact since he hadn’t been touched in so long.

 

Rin backtracked a bit and kissed the inside of haru’s thighs, gently nipping at the skin the way he knew his lover liked it, making his way back up to his erect member, slipping it inside of his mouth and giving it a few warming sucks.

 

He reached over for the bottom of lube next, liberally covering his fingers with it before slowly sliding one finger inside of Haru who gasped at the sudden entry. “R-rin.” the black-haired boy moaned, his grip tightening again on Rin’s hair. 

 

Slowly and gently, he eased and stretched him open with his fingers.

 

He added another and Haru gasped, more moans escaping his lips.

 

A third finger, “nnnng, Rin.”

 

He slowly worked his fingers inside until Haru was squirming under him. “I-i need you. Please.” He moaned and rin took no time. He lathered up his own hard and dripping member with plenty of lube and slipped inside. Despite Rin’s stretching, he was still tight and it made Rin’s head spin with pleasure. He leaned down over Haru, kissing his lips passionately.

 

Their pace was slow and unhurried, in no rush to get anywhere. They had all night and they just wanted each other. It had been so long since they’d touched, since they had paid attention to one another. It made their love so much sweeter and they basked in the warmth of each other, of the moans and gasps of ecstasy escaping each, every time the other’s names rolled off their lips…

After what seemed like hours, they both came, shouting the other’s name and gripping on to each other, their bodies arching towards each other, their chests covered in their cum.

 

Rin collapsed onto Haru, reaching up and giving him a tired but happy kiss.

 

“I love you, Haru.”

  
“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it!   
> Somehow it ended up not being what I expected... but I actually really loved it and it was nice to write. Since It is kind of sad(even though the ending is happy) I intend to write an apology piece that I wanted to write anyways, haha!
> 
> my tumblr--> thy-undertaker.tumblr.com


End file.
